School Days
by Mint Choco Luver
Summary: Lloyd has a pretty good life. He's got a girlfriend and OK grades. Until a certain redhead enters the picture and tries to ruin it all. YAOI ZelosxLloyd!
1. Back to School

**Hello! This is my very first fan fiction so please be well... understanding? It will have yaoi, some yuri, and hetcouples. I hope you enjoy. Oh and yeah you probably know this but the main pairing is Zelos and Lloyd, though it will have many side couples. Oh and the setting is someplace like Earth, they have modern devices like cars, computers, ect. **

**This fanfiction will have many pairings you will see how it all works out.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Tales of Symphonia!! If I did own it you would know because it would have many yaoi/yuri scenes :3 **

**NOW LET US BEGIN ZEE STORY!**

**--Chapter One: Back to School--**

A young boy with silver hair walked quickly up a flight of stairs. He could hear loud snoring coming from a certain room. Quietly, he walked in the room and walked over to the snoring teen who was on the bed. The silver haired boy shook the sleeping person. The sleeping teen's eyes slowly opened, followed by a large yawn.

"Ugh, Genis... just five more minutes," the sleepy boy said. Genis then yelled at the top of his lungs, "Lloyd get up, we have to get going to school!" Lloyd seemed to flinch as Genis yelled.

"What are you talking about? We're on break remember? It's still Sunday," Lloyd said before closing his eyes again. Lloyd hated school, to him the only good part about it was getting to see his best friend, Genis and his girlfriend, Colette. Though school had gotten better since Genis became a freshman and they were able to have lunch together. Colette and Lloyd were both juniors.

"Lloyd, today's Monday!" Genis said.

Lloyd's eyes shot wide open. He frantically got off of his bed and ran over to a pile of clothes. Genis walked out of the door, knowing that Lloyd was about to get dressed. When Lloyd emerged from his room he was wearing his schools uniform, a white collared shirt, a black suit jacket, and black pants. Now Genis was a very responsible boy and was always ready for school at least fifteen minutes before he needed to be. Lloyd ran his hand through his brown locks and yawned. Both of them walked down the stairs, only to be greeted by an angry looking woman with short silver hair.

"Lloyd Irving! How could you oversleep on a school day?! You still need to eat breakfast, if you don't hurry you'll miss the bus!" she looked like she was about to say something else but she was cut off by another man's words.

"Raine, dear, don't worry you know that Lloyd is a fast eater," the man was at the dinning table sipping his coffee and reading the newspaper. Raine went over to the table and sat down. She patted the chair next to her, gesturing for Lloyd to sit down. Lloyd quickly sat down and began to eat, Genis waited by the door for Lloyd to finish.

"Kratos, still he should learn that he needs to get up on time!" Raine said to Kratos. Kratos just nodded and continued to read his paper. There was a sound of running water, Raine looked up to see Lloyd was already done and was washing off his breakfast plate. The brunnet ran to the door as he heard the bus honk twice.

"Bye, Dad," there was a pause, "Bye... Mom." Genis waved at his sister and at his 'Dad'. You see Raine wasn't Lloyd's really mother. His mother was a woman named Anna Irving, but she had died in a terrible car accident two years ago. A year after her death Lloyd's Father, Kratos, married a woman name Raine Sage. Raine was Genis's older sister, so this technically made Kratos his brother-in-law. After some time of thinking Genis said that technically he was Lloyd's uncle-in-law. Though the whole family just thought of it as if Kratos was father, Raine was mother, and Lloyd and Genis were brothers. Now Lloyd could never accept Raine as his mother, to him he only had one mother, Anna. Though Lloyd had no problem thinking as Genis as his brother, they practically were. Another thing that slightly confused Lloyd was the last names. Lloyd had his mother's last name, Irving. Kratos's last name was Aurion. Raine and Genis's last name was Sage. When Raine and Kratos were married Raine took Kratos's last name, but Genis's last name was still Sage. Lloyd just didn't get how there could be three different last names in one whole family.

Lloyd and Genis hurried over the the bus. From a yard away you could hear the loud talking, yelling, laughing, and gigglingof all the students. They got on the bus and took their seats. Lloyd looked over at Genis.

"Hey did you do my science project for me?" Lloyd asked, followed a nervous laugh. Genis sighed deeply.

"Yes, I did your project," Genis said reluctantly he then added, "You know you really should do these yourself, I'm always doing your projects for you." Lloyd smiled.

"But if you didn't do my projects for me I would have all F's instead of all C's, and if I had all C's your sister would kill me," Lloyd shuddered, Raine probably would kill him if he had all F's. Genis paused for a minute.

"Yeah... I guess you're right, and at least you do your own homework," Genis sighed. Suddenly, Genis felt a hand on his shoulder, when he turned around he found that it belonged to none other than Mithos. Mithos was one of Genis's very good friends, he was pretty shy and didn't have any other friends besides Genis, he had shoulder length blond hair and blue eyes. Genis's face lit up when he saw his friend.

"Hey, Mithos!" Genis said smiling.

"Hi, Genis. Can you believe that our winter break is over already?" Mithos said, sighing.

"I know it went so by fast, Lloyd thought it was still Sunday," Genis looked over to Lloyd to find that he was still asleep. Genis smacked his own forehead and sighed, Mithos laughed. Genis nudged Lloyd in the arm, trying to get him to wake up. Lloyd woke up and looked at Genis.

"Argh, why'd ya' have to wake me?" Lloyd grumbled. Genis looked out the bus window.

"Because we're here." Genis stated. All of the students crammed in the bus pushed and shoved their way out. When the three teens made their own way out the first thing they realized was that it was very cold.

"Hey, lets head inside it's probably warm in there," Lloyd said before running off to the school building. When Lloyd got to the large front door he stared at the schools coat of arms. It had a large two-headed bird, Aska, on it. Above the coat of arms was the schools name, Yggdrasil Academy. Under the coat of arms was the schools motto, "Justice and love will always win."

"Ugh, I hate our schools motto..." Lloyd sighed.

"It's not that bad Lloyd," Genis stated. Mithos nodded his head.

Without another word Genis opened the large door and held it open for the other two teens. They both walked in and took a look around them. The halls were crowded with a large amount of students. It was unbelievablynoisy. The most noise was coming from a group of girls who were flocking around a certain redhead. The teen they were all trying to talk to was the most popular guy in the whole academy, Zelos Wilder.

**--**

**Well that's the first chapter, I'll work on the second tommarow ;)**

**please read and review!**


	2. He Hates Him

**HEY HEY! Chapter 2 is now up! Sorry if its bad, I'm trying to do my best! Though my best isn't that good...**

**Warning: this story DOES contain YAOI (guyxguy goodness). But if you don't like yaoi then click the back button on your computer screen, it is your friend!**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I cry and plead I will never own Tales of Symphonia...**

--

**Chapter Two: He Hates Him**

There was a fact that almost every student in Yggdrasil Academy knew. It was that Lloyd Irving hated Zelos Wilder. Lloyd found that Zelos was an awful person. For as all the student in Yggdrasil Academy also knew that Zelos had gone out with almost every girl in the academy. Lloyd, and of course all the students at Yggdrasil Academy, would see Zelos with some cute girl. About a week later you would see that cute girl in tears somewhere on the campus. The reason that cute girl would be in tears was because the playboy had dumped her. Zelos had a new girlfriend every week or two. Now Lloyd was a pretty sympathetic person and to see all these girls getting their hearts broken made him angry. Though what made him angrier was that girls kept dating him even though they knew that in a a week or two they would be crying their eyes out. It made absolutely no sense to Lloyd. Right now Zelos was going after one of the academy's most beautiful girls, Sheena Fujibayashi. Sheena was unlike the other girls though. She wouldn't just coming running if the redhead snapped his fingers. The strong willed girl had rejected him at least five times, but Zelos just kept trying. Lloyd figured that she knew that she would be one of those girls that he just threw away, which was probably right. So, when Lloyd saw Zelos when he walked through the doors of the school building and saw the redhead he naturally glared at him. Until his glaring was broken by a certain blond girl falling over.

"Ow...," the blond whined. Lloyd extended his hands and helped her get back on her feet.

"Hey Colette, are you... okay?" Lloyd asked in a concerned voice. The blond girl let out an angelic smile.

"Yea Lloyd, I'm fine!" she said before tightly hugging him. Genis and Mithos both smacked their own foreheads in unison. Colette was an extremely clumsy person. She was always falling or tripping of something. Klutz was practically Colette Brunel's middle name. If you had to count how many times she had tripped or broken something on accident you would probably have a number in the millions. Over the years of most of friends had gotten used to it. Not many people minded Colette's clumsiness, they figured that you have to take the good with the bad. On the good side, Colette was an optimist, she cared deeply for her friends, she had this angelic aura around her 24/7, she rarely ever got mad at anyone, and she was just a sweet girl overall. On the bad side, she always hid her true feelings, she was a pushover, and she was always falling or breaking something.

"Well, me and Mithos should be going to our first class, it's a long ways away from here," Genis said, waving goodbye to Lloyd and Colette before walking away with Mithos.

"I guess I'm lucky that my first class is so close by," the blond said, smiling.

"Yeah, less walking for you. I hate having to walk so much to get to all of my classes," Lloyd said with a sigh.

"Hey there! Colette!" a voice called out. Both Lloyd and Colette looked over to see Zelos walking over to them with a big grin on his face.

"Oh, hi Zelos! What is it?" Colette asked in her innocent little voice.

"You're in my math class right?" Zelos asked.

"Yep," the angelic girl answered.

"Then could you please be my math partner for our new assignment?" the playboy asked, using what seemed to be puppy eyes. Now even though Zelos was in a higher grade than Colette, the blond was very smart and took classes that seniors had.

"Oh, sure," Colette said. When the blond said those words Lloyd could just feel the anger inside him growing. Zelos had hit on Colette many times, though she didn't seem to notice it.

"Great! Then do you wanna' walk to class together?" Zelos asked, smoothly.

"That sounds fine," Colette kissed Lloyd on the cheek and walked away with Zelos. Lloyd could see that the redhead was smirking at him. The brunet sighed to himself and decided to let it go. Colette wouldn't leave him for Zelos... right? A large ringing noise was heard throughout the hallways. Lloyd heard it and rushed over to his first class, English. During English Lloyd would usually nap or daydream. The teacher would never notice, he was too busy droning on about things that they had gone over millions of times. Not a single person in the class probably payed attention. The brunet daydreamed about their next break, when he could sleep in until 2 PM. Thatwould be what he usually daydreamed about, that or spending time with Colette and Genis. A tap on the shoulder brought Lloyd out of his daydreams.

"Read it and pass it down," the girl next to him whispered while handing Lloyd a crumpled note.

_'Is Zelos going after that Colette girl or Sheena? '_ is what the note had written on it. Under that sentence was a list of responses, most of them saying that he was going after both. Mumbling something under his breath Lloyd tossed the note into a waste bin, which was conveniently close to his desk. This action earned him a glare from girl who had given him the note.

'Even when he's not here that stupid redhead still finds a way to get me angry,' Lloyd thought to himself. The rest of English went by fast for Lloyd. Though his next class was one that he dreaded the most. Math. Lloyd was horrible at all types of math algebra, geometry, trig, you name it. Maybe it was caused by the fact that in middle school he never payed attention to the teachers, Lloyd thought that math was pretty pointless. If it were not for Genis always doing his projects for him he would have an F in math instead of a D+. Class started off with the teacher passing back the tests that the class had taken the previous week. At the top was Lloyd's score.

**4 out of 30.**

Lloyd slammed his head down on his desk, cursing under his breath. The whole time class was going on the only thing Lloyd could think about was how Raine was going to kill him when she saw his test. Raine was a professor at a prestigious college and most of her friends were other teachers and professors. Lloyd's current math teacher, Martel Willows, was one of Raine's best friends. So, it was no use trying to hide the test from her. When the bell rang the teacher called out,

"Lloyd, could you please stay an extra minute?" Mrs. Willows asked in a sweet but firm voice.

"Uh, sure," Lloyd responded. He knew it was probably something about his test grade.

"Well, I can not help but notice that your grades in my class are... not that good," she said, brushing a lock of bright green hair out of her face.

"So I was thinking that I could get you a tutor, would you like that?" Mrs. Willows continued. Now what Lloyd wanted to say was something along the lines of "No I really, really don't!" but what he knew he had to say was,

"Yeah, that would be fine."

"Oh good! I have already found someone, he is a senior and he has perfect grades in his math classes," she said before sitting down and typing something on her laptop.

"I've sent a message to the office to let him know about tutoring you," there was a pause, "I am sure that he will have no problems with the idea."

Lloyd suppressed the urge to sigh and then asked, "So, what's his name?"

The teacher looked at the computer screen and then at Lloyd.

"His name is... Zelos Wilder."

**--**

**Well there's chapter 2. As for Martel's last name I thought of her hair color, green, then of trees, and then of willow trees. ; so I guess that's Mithos's last name too... **

**Replies to reviews:**

**StarGuy: Thank you for the support it means a lot to me!**

**The.Clouds.Silver.Lining: I'll try to update as much as possible. Honestly I like the high school setting too. Yea I think I might add some twists to the whole Kratos marrying Raine situation, still don't know. Thank you for the review!**

**Metomorcy: I actually have realized these problems myself when reading over my writing. I'm still new at writing and trying to get the hang of it. Thank you for the synonym idea, I think it will help me. As for the beginning of the sentences I'm trying to fix that problem now. I hope that my writing will get better as I write more. Thank you for the review and critique!**


End file.
